Kei Toyotomi
Introduction Kei Toyotomi, or Little Kei to her parents, is a young girl who was kicked out the program to becoming a ninja. Through hard work she passed the academy graduation exam however once she was assigned to her Jonin teacher she and the rest of her team mates where deemed useless. Happosai recommended that the Genin be kicked out rather than sent back to the academy and Kei's carer as a ninja ended there. Appearance Kei is a young 13 year old girl and as a result she has a very youthful face. She has puffy cheeks and a big round light red eyes. Her hair runs down to her shoulders and is kept in check by a blue scarf she wears almost all the time. On some occasions however she wears a crimson one, but only when it matches her outfit. She can bee seen wearing a creamy sweater and a dark blue jacket. She also wears a short red skirt, but covers her legs with pitch black stockings that remove her skin from view. Finally as a touch up she wears a pair of brown shoes with a slight hill. Most of the time Kei can bee seen walking with a katana hanging from her right side. Kei is left handed and as a result she draws her sword from her right side to her left. The blade she uses as the Whirlpool country symbol etched on it and serves as the main medium for Kei's battle tactics. As a side note the sword is a chakra blade. Personality Kei has a very suborn personality. She does not like to be told no and rarely takes that for a answer. When she sets her mind to do something she does it. This is one of the reasons why Happosai said that she was unable to become a ninja. She does not play well with others. She is head strong and prefers to simply charge in head first. The best way to describe her is a boar. When Kei is not in a fight she is a compassionate pushy girl who stuffs her vies down your throat. She has a soft spot for children and a strong distaste for boys around her age. Even more so for older men as they all look down on her skills. Kei takes great pride in the taijutsu skill she has. Taijutsu was the main thing that made her graduate the academy exam and what she figured would be the reason she became a ninja. If a person insults her skill at fighting then they insult her pride itself. It should also be noted that Kei is a very competitive person. She will not back down from a challenge even when she knows she will get hurt. If someone requested a duel with her she would show up knowing full well that a ambush party of assassins was waiting for her. Her pride in both competition and her skill with a sword has been noted as her fatal flaw. Powers and Abilities Kei uses a weapon called a Chakra Blade. Chakra Blades are metal tools that have a natural affinity for chakra. Kei takes advantage of this and uses one to increase her damage capabilities and to infuse her sword with her natural element. Kei falls under fire release and as a result when she infuses her element into her sword the blade itself catches on fire. This flashy flaming sword play gives her not only fame in battle, but the power to defeat much stronger enemies. It should be noted that Swordsmenship makes up most of Kei's fighting style. Other than swordsmenship Kei is capable of a few small time Ninjtusu techniques. Clone Technique, Transformation Technique, and the replacement technique. Beyond those three basic ninjutsu Kei only has her swordsmenship. History Kei Toyotomi was a young girl born in the Hidden Leaf Village. She grew up one day dreaming of being a great kenoichi like the legendary Tsunade herself. As a child she trained hard to become a ninja and at a young age she entered the Ninja Academy. There she was trained in the arts of a Ninja and learned as much as she could. With grades just above average Kei graduated from the academy. However things went south once she was assigned to her jonin sensei. Kei and her team mates lacked the basic team work skills in order to become ninjas. There personalities clashed, there ideology clashed, and they all generally seemed like hard people to get along with. As a result there teacher decided to simply cut the whole group out from being ninja all together. Instead of sending them back to the academy they where kicked out the ninja program altogether. Kei went back to working for her family pawn shop and spent the next year in depression. A year later, after she was removed from the Ninja program, a ninja came into her father's shop and sold them a Chakra Katana. It was a type of Chakra blade, metal weapons that channel chakra. He had found the sword on one of his missions, but had no use for it himself. So he decided that he was going to sell it for some extra money. Kei seeing the blade felt something she had not felt for a year, hope. That night when everyone was asleep she snuck down stairs and into the shop. She stole the blade leaving her father a note and left in the night. She figured if she became a strong ninja out in the world that The Hidden Leaf Village would have to accept her as once of there own when she returned. So with a new chakra blade and a dream as big as the sky she sets out into the world hoping to gain strength. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Characters